


Blow Out

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [6]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: “The worst thing about Ed is his sleep talking. Once, when he was sharing a room with Jonny, he started shouting, ‘Fuck off, fuck off.’ in his sleep. It was 5 am, but Jonny actually apologized and left.” - Colin Greenwood





	Blow Out

It had been a long drive to the venue and an even longer show it seemed, even if the show went great, it was still a bit much seeing as they didn't get much sleep on the ride there, someone's genius idea to do coke right after their last show. They didn't get to bed until five or six in the morning. They had literally woke up, got cleaned up did sound check, managed to get some sort of food and then performed. Jonny had made a note to not do that again, or at least right after a show. They were now back in the bus and heading to their hotel for the night. When they walked into the lobby they were handed their room keys by Tim before he ducked out for the night to get some alone time. Jonny was paired with Ed and he groaned but didn't say anything. He saw Phil was with Thom and Colin, the lucky bastard got a room to himself. They all entered the elevator and all went to their rooms, not really talking, all of them ready to pass out in a real bed. 

It's not like Jonny hated rooming with Ed, more often than not he was able to sleep through Ed's sleep talking, more like shouting if you were to ask him. This night, however, would be different. As soon as they entered their rooms they all cleaned up and went straight to bed. 

Ed was sitting in a bar by himself, waiting for friends to watch the football game that was to show in a bit. He was minding his own business when all of a sudden two big guys came up to him and one shoved him out of the way. Ed turned and looked to the two with a scowl.  
"Excuse you" one of them said and Ed's eyebrows shot up.  
"You're in our spot" the other said, crossing his arms. By this point Ed started to laugh and look around where he was sitting, he regretted what came out of his mouth next, however.  
"I don't see your name on it" he shot back and the first guy growled and went to throw a punch. Ed blocked that and ducked the other one. "Dude, seriously, if you like the spot so much you should marry it" he, for some reason, couldn't keep his foot out of his mouth. He had to dodge another fist that came his way. 

Jonny awoke to Ed thrashing around, he sat up and bit and looked over to the bed and watched a minute before rolling his eyes and turning his back to him and pulling the covers over his head. 

Ed was in a full-on brawl by this point. He was holding up his own fairly well, though he had to resort to throwing some chairs and flipping tables to keep his advantage. People had gathered around them at this point and had already chosen sides and were cheering for them. The two guys didn't seem to slow down however and one managed to get behind him and pin his arms back. By this point, Ed was starting to freak out as he started to kick at the guy advancing on him. He got a good kick in before the guy came at him.  
"Fuck off!!!" He screamed as he managed to kick the guy again. "FUCK OFF!!" He screamed louder as he continued to kick. 

Jonny didn't know how long he had been asleep, all he knew was that Ed had started shouting, this caused him to sit straight up, eyes wide. He looked over to Ed, who was still shouting at him, or someone to 'fuck off.' Jonny slid out of bed quietly and gathered his things, all the while telling Ed he was sorry, he didn't know why he was apologizing, but he had a feeling it was about him, for some reason. He kept apologizing as he slid out of the door and headed across the hall to Colin's room. He knocked lightly and only had to wait a minute before a disheveled Colin opened the door and took in his younger brother. He didn't even need to ask, he just shook his head and chuckled. He stood aside and let him in This wasn't the first time one of them had shown up at another's room because of Ed's shouting and it just became commonplace to not ask questions and to just let whoever in at that time. Jonny went right to the other bed that hadn't been slept in, threw back the covers and plopped down into the bed and fell back asleep instantly. Colin watched as his brother got comfortable before crawling back into his bed as well. He noted the time and saw that it was a little after five in the morning. He let out a sigh and fell back asleep as well. 

At breakfast the next morning, everyone had all their night bags by their chairs. Everyone looked to have gotten a good night sleep, besides Jonny, who looked like the living dead. Upon seeing him Thom patted him on the shoulder and set down another coffee in front of him. Ed hadn't shown up yet.  
"What was he screaming about this time?" Asked Phil.  
"I don't even know. All I heard was fuck off multiple times. I apologized and headed to Colin's room" said Jonny as he took a long swig out of the coffee Thom had handed him. Ed finally appeared, looking to be very well rested.  
"Jonny! Where'd you go? I woke up and you were gone?" He asked as he sat down and stole a bit of bacon from Colin's plate.  
"Apparently you told Jon-Jon here to fuck off, so he did," said Thom with a laugh. Ed's eyes got wide as he leaned over and gave Jonny a hug.  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't you. Apparently, two huge blokes wanted to fight me because I was in their seat or something" he said as he pulled back. Jonny let himself be hugged but he still glared at him, but only for a second before a small smile appeared on his face.  
"It's whatever," he said as he finished the coffee and reached over and stole the rest of Thom's, who gave it over willingly.


End file.
